User talk:Fairly
Hey hello hi! fairly here! Please make a new heading for new messages! It prevents me from being confusitized. (: Also, sign your posts! My signature has a link to my talk page and my user page. It looks like this. fairly The 'fair' links to my user page, and the 'ly' links to my talk page. My talk pages are archived since it was getting way too long. *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 Sysop (WolfLink33) How do I become a sysop? *WolfLink33 23:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Images More fan-content uploaded on the CM. Get rid of 'em.--'NinjaSheik' 18:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I just edited Operation: A.R.C.H.I.V.E. for spelling errors, OK? Numbuh12000 18:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 18:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry i lost track. please don't decommission me I promise to edit Numbuh12000 22:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 22:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Pcgames101 said I would be good in sector g, but I really wanted to be in sector d. Numbuh12000 22:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 22:34, August 10, 2010 (UTC) goodbye for now Numbuh12000 22:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh12000 Numbuh12000 22:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) More fan-conent in images. Can you tell with this punk? He's been editing on another user's page and is uploading the fan conent.--'NinjaSheik' 22:57, August 10, 2010 (UTC) User:Numbuh12000 + User:BubblesxBoomer4ever SAME PERSON! There is no way I could overlook this. You realize this does count as sockpuppeting, right? That is strictly forbbiden on the web. Either he use his new account and you delete the new one, or vice versa. What did he hope to accomplish by creating another count and editing here? What, did he believe no one would find because we yelled at him? As Surpreme Leader of the CM, you must do something about this.--'NinjaSheik' 18:54, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Sector t... again. fairly, it looks like we've got a live one here. -_-;; Except this time, the artical started off as pure spam. I also just noticed them vandalizing several articals. --InterestingNit 21:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) hi. Kndlover34 06:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 06:21, August 15, 2010 (UTC) lol. Kndlover34 00:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 00:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) no I was just saying hi. Kndlover34 16:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 16:09, August 16, 2010 (UTC) uh... hello, how do i join a sector? i have no idea what i'm doing how do i dele te an account Numbuh 16:01, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh how do i delete an account (soory i speeled it wrong)Numbuh 16:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Numbuh (spelled it wrong again bad spelling day -_-) Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S. ( the game) there's random techy stuff on the bottom of the article. not sure if its supposed to be there. thanks :D hurray! I am a happy user =^.^= oh before I forget, can there be a page to place userboxes? (similar to the one here: Victorious Userboxes and the awesome one on the TDI wiki Because I think they are just AWESOME and they really encourage fans (like me especially) to get out there and show some love for the show! it's another part of whats so charming about wikis^^ Numbuh3 has made some too but really they're just decorative and not necessary so its up to you :) lol just a suggestion to make this place have more pizazz (spell check haha) and fun! •☮iCat 01:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) re: unused pics thanks for understanding! i feel like maybe a few users here are too close to the project and they need to step back and see the big picture you know? a wiki is a source, and people look for images, information and ways to spread their love of the show^^ ur an awesome leader btw! :D thanks for listening=^.^= •☮iCat 00:25, August 21, 2010 (UTC) 3 pages need to be dealted and ip user needs to be blocked. There are threee pages that need to be delated here is all the pages that need to bne delated. 1.Numbuh 573,373 2.The Kindergarteners 3.Old Rickety And Block This Ip User He made all those pages. Thank you, Pcgames101 18:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Just a page that needs to be deleted. Numbuh 87 (In case you're wondering, it's a fan-content page. The 'he only appears in fan fictions, not shows' kind of gave it away.) Thanks! ♥Violetsand Re: report oh you can do that?! That's great so now we never have to worry about it again^^ I love discovering new tricks and secrets to wiki editing, like i finally figured out html coding' n junk (my apologies for editing my user page so much more lately im just trying to figure out how to use it) but anyways YAY! :D ❤ὶⒸⓐⓣ❤Yo!♪ ❣ 20:52, August 24, 2010 (UTC) oh thanks! :) I was scared I'd upset someone about that lol and yeah I did remodel it! I'm happy you like it thankyou^^ It took me like 10 tries to make it work after i almost broke it haha (my bad) but that shouldn't happen again I understand the coding now :) ❤ὶⒸⓐⓣ❤Yo!♪ ❣ 21:01, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Spongebob Squarepants? Umm, looks like we've got a weird vandal here. There's also the Your numbuh and name page that shouldn't be here. --InterestingNit 01:13, August 27, 2010 (UTC) weird Kndlover34 02:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 02:03, August 27, 2010 (UTC) i don't even like spongebob. Kndlover34 02:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Kndlover34Kndlover34 02:04, August 27, 2010 (UTC) spongebob used to be good... but now it hurts to watch. Keeko12... i'm SURE i'm supposed to put something here. Deletion Your numbuh and name~ Take care of this.--'NinjaSheik' 02:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) look im very sorry for sockpuppeting but i was on the point of breaking before you banned me i was just about to quit this stupid wiki but i wont ever sockpuppet again please can you forgive me i promise i'll work harder than ever by the way this is Numbuh12000 even if you want to keep me banned im still sorry honestly dont even know how to close down an account this is Numbuh12000 Give him a change he might be a very good editer at the wiki I know he sockpuppeted but just give him a chance! Pcgames101 04:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Petunia...Delete this.NinjaSheik 18:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) the blank pic Oh that was an accident sorry can you some how delete it? --FusionFall123 18:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks --FusionFall123 19:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Of The Teens Next Door Page I have a question. Can you please explain how the Teens Next Door is fan content I mean seriously It was reveled in three episodes of the KND thats why people made the page and I believe I followed the rules of the Wikia. I would like to talk with you about this. Thank you Numbuh2024 Nude Torpedo How come the Nude Torpedo Page got deleted? Numbuh2024 21:22, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Next Time Operation: A.R.C.T.I.C. is on tv check the subtitles to see. re:Hamsters Next Door Oh, ok then^^ Just wanted to make sure :) thanks [[User talk:Catwoman_54|'♬']]~❤.iCat.❤~ 01:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Fairly, can you talk to User:Numbuh 3 about the username thing? I just feel like she needs to pick an "orignal" name. :/~☾♥numbuh3♥☽Talk 17:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I guess your right. :)~☾♥numbuh3♥☽Talk 14:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) thanks! Thanks Fairly Dude! i love to have you! so what are you doing? whats up? Amer Azmi Wally 05:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Amer Fan Art Are these considered fan art Issa.png Numbuh 4 goth.jpg Is stuff made by Mr. Warburton considered fan art and sorry if i put more than one image of someting on here first time uploading. Question Okay on the KND role play wiki would you care if I help and go around and do some grammar work? I can see that there is some grammar issues/or help get it organized? Spygirl17 21:01, September 10, 2010 (UTC)Spygirl17 Image Choice Question Greetings once more, fairly. I'm still working on uploading some better quality images on the Wiki! And while it isn't going too badly, I have a little question; how exactly does it work for the image CHOICES for episodes and characters? Like, the image used to represent them on their templates? Because while some are plenty good quality, they don't really represent the episode/character very well. The best examples I can think of for this point are Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. and Father, though there's a bunch more. Then there's Count Spankulot, which... uh, I think the quality speaks for itself, and I have no way to replace it with the same image. What I'm basically trying to ask is if it's alright to replace some images altogether. Just wondering, because this has been bothering me for a while. --InterestingNit 22:33, September 10, 2010 (UTC) HI uh haow do you make color in the names? I know how to do it, but i forgot and i remebered its long to write is there an easier way that was me the with the color thing i just forgot to put thisNumbuh 02:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh Alrighty. 8) I can leave the I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. one be, no problem. If you like, I can just name to you the ones I would like to replace. --InterestingNit 03:46, September 11, 2010 (UTC) i dont know how to add color to my name thats what i mean't Numbuh 19:41, September 11, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh I replaced it, but just with a better quality version of the same image. Okay, my iffies are: Numbuh 83, poorly sized. I tried to replace with a larger version of the same screenshot, but I couldn't get a good crop. Numbuh 84, same reason. Father, it's just... not a great shot of him. Not great quality either. Delightful Children From Down The Lane, same reason. Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain, not a great shot of the characters them selves; they're kind of frazzled. That's all I can think of at the moment, though I think there is more. --InterestingNit 00:52, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Okee doke! Will do! Father and the DC deserve better. --InterestingNit Really sorry that took so long, but got I them all except for Father. He, unfortunately, will have to wait until I have another iTunes card and can get an episode where I can get a good shot of him. I want to give him a really nice one. --InterestingNit 02:55, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I got another iTunes card today, and got I.T. and C.A.K.E.D.-F.I.V.E. just to find a good Father screenshot. Phewf, wish me luck! *Goes digging for Father shots* --InterestingNit 01:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Episode Guide Why Did You Redirect the old episode guide to the new one the old one is FINE And Way Better then the new one Pcgames101 15:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) i want blueNumbuh 00:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC)numbuh thank you now can you tell me how to make each one different colors sorry if i am a bother. like your is mean Numbuh 01:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC)numbuh where is your perfences sorry im been here for a month and still can't figure things out. i mean like my perfences Numbuh 01:17, September 15, 2010 (UTC)Numbuh Ill Renember to reply on youre talk page next time, Anyway the Name is called Episodes or Episode List Pcgames101 20:05, September 15, 2010 (UTC) it was an accident i didnt mean to do that. i made it Another question So I can help on the role play forum. If I can do that how do I lock the front page and others if need to do so and such? Video Deletion The videos that were posted on the Operation Z.E.R.O. page need deletion. When you click on them it says the video can't be played due to Cartoon Network Copyright Claim. Could you take care of that? Perry the platypus 16:17, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Unlock Operation: Z.E.R.O.'s page while you're at it. I have to fix a grammer mistake. And delete this Knd that I know of.NinjaSheik 16:56, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Unlock Hey, Fairly!, Could you unlock the page Sector Z? There is a grammer error on it. Thanks. Sun Light 23:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) TELL Please tell User 208.111.193.120 not to put mean things about other users on the Code Module. Theh user wrote something about User: Perry the Platypus on the page Lasso Lass, but I undid the revision. Please do something about that User. Sun Light 21:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Ban this brat~! He's causing trouble!--NinjaSheik 15:22, October 2, 2010 (UTC) your response to my question I already have an account (Seddie.Purple.Kara) but I forgot to log in...oopsie. But seriously, is it real or someone just made it up? 09:40, October 9, 2010 (UTC) I really can't see when you may have asked me a question. Ask again please? fairly 05:31, October 11, 2010 (UTC) operatives so if i want to become a operative do i have to take a test or just edit alotPokev12 00:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC)pokev12 I want to know too. Sun Light 21:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Help? um ow do you use this new way of of wikia i cant edit when i log in probably because i havent logged on in the 2 months it wont let me scroll downNumbuh 22:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) my signutare is wacky 22:24, October 21, 2010 (UTC) stuff Hello, I also am a fan of The KND, since episode 1, which my stepbrother and I watched for all elementary school Infoboxes You guys seem to have changed the format or something of the infoboxes, which proves to not provide the given information to the displaying of the article (operatives infoboxes). Pretty much, they ain't working and, for example, when you insert his/her name, it only displays {Real Name}. Example: Numbuh 513. Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 22:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) KND I Want to be a KND Operative,too.Ive got what it takes.Jordan Eddy 23:04, November 6, 2010 (UTC) KND I Want to be a KND Operative,too.Ive got what it takes.Jordan Eddy KND I Want to be a KND Operative,too.Ive got what it takes.Jordan Eddy